Cirque of Freaks
by HerHiddenSecret
Summary: Cirque of Freaks is a traveling circus full of "freaks". Most might think that all these so called "freaks" are phonies and fakes, and the thing is, most are. But, not at Cirque of Freaks. Every freak there is true and as real as the sun in the sky and the grass on the ground. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Yaaaaayyyy! Or, not yay. So, I haven't even worked on my other stories for quite a while, I apologize for that. On top of that, I have a whole other story I have written down. Only the first chapter but I'mma try to get a few chapters down and written before even trying to post it up.**

**So, this is a roleplay. Yurp, this whole thing is an ongoing roleplay with my new friend! I'm roleplaying Aster, Pitch and North. She's playing Jack, Tooth, Sandy and Gamzee ((who I have no clue who he is but he's not an OC and seems pretty cool)).**

**Oh! And she's posting this up on AO3, so don't be surprised if you see it up on there. She goes by the name **  
**cyanideSweetheart on AO3! ;3**

**So yeah, this is Cirque of Freaks and it's JackRabbit, QuickSand annnddd yeah. We're working out the rest but asdfghjkl it's hard to think xP.**

* * *

**Aster**

Once upon a time, there were two newly weds that loved each other dearly. The mother had a beautiful smile and the father's eyes sparkled bright with laughter. When the woman learned she was pregnant, they were both completely elated. A baby of their very own? A gorgeous baby girl or bouncing baby boy?

They waited excitedly until the nine months were finally up. But, they weren't happy with the baby the doctor brought them. Instead of smiles and welcoming arms, they cried and sobbed at the sight of their child. Why?

Because, when the baby boy his parents had been waiting for so excitedly arrived, he wasn't anything like they had expected.

Something had happened. Something had gone wrong. That wasn't their baby. That couldn't be their precious baby boy.

But, that was their baby boy. The baby boy that had been born with black hair, the same as his mother, and dark green eyes, the same as his father; he was their baby. The little boy that had been born mutated. His green eyes had a feral look to them, his legs were shaped differently than a humans, and although it was almost unnoticeable, they were shaped similar to a rabbit's legs. His nails, which should have been soft and human like, were longer than they should have been and much stronger, too; they were similar to claws.

Dark blue and dark silver streaks ran through pure black hair, dark gray rabbit ears, the tips an inky black, sticking out of his hair. A dark gray rabbit tail, the underpart being a light silver, protruded from the base of his spine. He just couldn't be their baby.

Oh, but he was. Of course no one found out about the boy. Everything was kept under wraps. The doctor seemed to know exactly what to do with this type of situation. No information about the little boy ever left the delivery room.

And the little boy grew, surrounded by parents that wanted nothing to do with the mutation that was their child. They were torn apart by the birth of the child and often fought, almost violently so. He grew up surrounded by screaming accusations, drunken hits and shattering glass.

Because of how he was born, he had certain... Traits his parents didn't approve of. They refused to let the boy, their supposed son, act like the mutant part of him. He wasn't allowed to hop as high as he wanted, he wasn't allowed to grit his teeth in the way a rabbit shows affection, he wasn't allowed to sniff the air for different scents, he wasn't allowed to eat carrots, he wasn't allowed to chew on bark, he wasn't allowed to walk barefoot and he wasn't allowed to dig.

Of course, because of all of the restrictions and abuse in his life, Aster learned to sneak around and hide his secrets. He would practice jumping high and digging anyways when his parents were passed out in a drunken stupor. He would sniff the air when his parents weren't paying attention, something they rarely did unless they were beating him.

And he kept secrets, secrets he never told anyone. He could speak to the animals that sometimes wandered into his small backyard; he could twitter to the birds, chirp to the chipmunks, bark to the dogs, meowl to the cats and chatter with the rabbits.

His biggest secret, however, was the fact that he could morph completely into a rabbit. Not even a cute, small one. He would turn into a rabbit the size that he was; his skin would be covered with fur and his face would morph into a snout. His teeth would sharpen dangerously and his eyes would turn into slits. He terrified himself; he knew he was different and he hated it.

He never went to a proper school and as a result his manner of speech was from whatever he had picked up from the shouts of his parents or the voices that trailed into his attic window from the street. Of course, his Australian accent didn't help make his speech any easier to understand and comprehend.

He was often starved, his parents wasting any money they made on booze and cigarettes. His clothes were often too small or too big; they were always worn and had small tears in them.

He didn't have much human communication and as a result, took to talking to himself as well as having many imaginary friends. Just figments of her imaginations that eventually disappeared, leaving only voices that only she could hear. He'd talk to those voices for hours on end; about how he was afraid of getting another beating, about how the dark was safer because his parents couldn't see him, about how he didn't understand why he was so different, about how it wasn't fair.

One day, when he was twelve, he ran away from home; his animal friends helping out by alerting him when his parents had passed out. He didn't know where he was going or how he would survive, he only knew that he needed to escape.

And so, he did. He escaped and never looked back. Wearing only a baggy shirt and loose basketball shorts, he managed to join the circus and has been there ever since.

* * *

**Twelve Years Later**

I lay down, head resting on my arms as a soft sigh left me, a lazy grin on my face.

Today had been a great performance, they'd just arrived at a new town and tonight had been the first show. Everyone had been excited; it wasn't an everyday occurrence that they ended up in as big a city New York.

I rolled off my couch, which was also my bed, and allowed myself to fall on the carpeted floor. I had one of the better trailers the Cirque Of Freaks had to offer; I was one of the main acts after all.

I slowly got up, stretching until my white t-shirt rode up my sculpted stomach. I'd gained quite a few muscles since I'd joined Cirque of Freaks twelve years ago. I'd grown from a lanky twelve year old to a muscled man. I stood at 6"1, had sun-kissed skin, had a sculpted eight-pack, and, to top it off, had an Australian accent. Sure, I was fairly modest, but even I had to admit that I was pretty handsome.

I'd taken a quick shower after the last show of the day and thrown on a new pair of basketball shorts, as they were always the comfiest.

My ears twitched as I raised a clawed hand to touch my furry ears. I had no human ears, just rabbit ears. I wasn't like others, but I'd grown to accept it. In the outside world I had been an outcast, but in Cirque of Freaks, I was a performer.

* * *

**North**

"Ahhh, another day, another performance" The 27 year old Russian stretched fully before letting a hand rest on his sculpted stomach, lazily flexing his muscles. His other hand scratched at his bristled chin before running through his spiky brown hair, still wet from his recent shower.

With a grin, he flopped onto his bed, not caring that he was only wearing a pair of pajama pants. He closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overtake him.

* * *

**Kozmotis**

A pale hand ran down his face, a groan leaving him. He was tired, he glared at the money yet to be counted on the desk in front of him as he took off the gold and red ringmaster's hat from his spiky black hair and placing it on said desk.

"Whyyyyyyyy?" His whine echoed throughout his trailer as he slammed his forehead on his desk, ignoring how a few bills of money floated to the floor.

* * *

**Jack**

My life story isn't exactly the greatest, so I'll skip over the dull bits.

My name's Jack. Jack Frost. Yeah, I know, I got stuck with the most hilarious name ever, let's all treat Jack here like he's going to suddenly freeze us all and bring about eternal winter, just 'cause his name is the same as some not-very-evil frost spirit.

Which, in fact, I could. In theory, that is. I could, but I won't. Why is that? Oh, it may just be that I'm actually a pretty nice guy once you get to know me! Not that anyone ever has. Which is why I'm here, of all places.

Where is that, you may ask? Well, it happens that I am in the middle of a circus, being led around by a creepy dude with horns and a clown getup. By horns, I don't mean bike horns, although that would be kinda fitting, seeing as the guy keeps honking to himself every couple minutes. No, I mean horns. Orange ones. I would speculate on exactly what mutation in his DNA he must've been stuck with in order to get those things, but hey, I'm not one to judge, especially as I'm the kid with the power that can turn things into popsicles.

In any case, the clown had been leading me around for about half an hour, showing me all the stuff around the camp they had set up. It was pretty cool, but strange, seeing as they had apparently set all this stuff up overnight. The big top certainly hadn't been there yesterday. Impressive, too, because as far as I could see, they only had about fifty people who were obviously staff, tops. I could practically feel the lost sleep pressing down on me like an oppressive blanket.

Or maybe that was just me. I don't get much sleep, to be honest. Being a runaway can be a real downer on your sleep schedule, because believe me, the cops don't exactly like it when you sleep in their parks' trees.

The clown lead me to a specific dwelling (house on wheels? Fancy, for a circus, I guess) and knocked on the door with a lanky, bony hand. "Heeeeeey, Bunnymund. Got a moment for a poor motherfucker like me?" I snorted softly. Bunnymund? He sounded like some sort of fluffy rabbit yet undiscovered by Animal Planet or something.

* * *

**Toothiana**

In another corner of the camp, a small young woman hung from a cocoon-nest of brightly-colored silks and other fabrics hanging from the ceiling, surrounded by the chirping and murmuring of her little hummingbirds, who were all asleep after an ex_hau_sting performance. Of course, they weren't actually hummingbirds, haha, no, they were fairies! The audience just thought they were hummingbirds because they didn't get to look close enough to see their cute little faces, and plus, Ko- er, the Ringmaster had all told them so. It was somehow more plausible for Tooth to be able to talk to birds than have real-life fairies.

Humans! She'd never understand how they worked.

Right now, even though all her fairies were tuckered out(like the little troopers deserved, yes they did), she was almost buzzing with excitement! She had heard from Gam that they were getting a new arrival today, and she just couldn't _wait_ to see them. Her bright feathers ruffled as she imagined what they might look like, or what they'd be like, or- OOOOOH, what if they had really nice teeth? It wasn't for nothing that she had earned the nickname Tooth(even though it was technically just a shortened version of her name). She _loooooved_ teeth, of all shapes and sizes, especially when they were well taken care of! A happy, gurgling chirr bubbled in her chest as she nuzzled into her blankets.

Well, she _was_ pretty tired, she supposed... One little nap wouldn't hurt.

Tooth was fast asleep in seconds.

* * *

**Sanderson**

A small golden head poked up over the side of the ringleader's window, eyes round and happy. A smile was on his round face, but if fell somewhat when he saw the state Pitch was in. Gently, he knocked on the window, waving at the other man through the glass. Why he didn't use the door was a mystery, but apparently he liked to use the windows instead. They were just wide enough for his portly frame to slip through... with a little help. He sometimes had a hard time with them, unfortunately.

* * *

**So yeah, ;3; ain't it beautiful? xD I'm having so much roleplaying this whole thing, it's pretty interesting. My favorite part is most definitely the awkwardness of it all. **

**Oh, and smexy, shirtless, Adonis Aster is pretty hot too.**

**OMG! I almost forgot ^-^ So, um, here's what's so awkward about it all. Pitch and Sandy ended up getting drunk one nigh and ended up in bed. Next day everything was awkward and they refuse to talk about the matter. They think that the other thinks its a mistake even though they both having feelings for each other.**

_**HerHiddenSecret~~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg! Another chapter already?! xO**

**Yes, because me and **_**cyanideSweetheart**_******_are_ fucking amazing xD**

* * *

**Aster**

My ears perked up at the sound of knocking, wondering who it was. Curiously I moved to step forward, sniffing the air for clues. My curiosity ended the minute I heard Gam's voice.

I rolled my eyes at Gam's use of my last name, I went over to open my trailer door. "Wha'd ya want now?" I gruffly questioned,eyes set hard on my fellow performer. I blinked, surprised to see a boy next to Gam. He was young looking, perhaps around 17? Not even a grown adult yet.

What was he doing in Cirque of Freaks temporary camp at 12 in the morning? I eyed Gam, what was he doing, bringing a kid here? Was he brain dead? What would Pitch say?

"Oi! What's with the kid?" I questioned, eying said kid with dark green eyes, ears twitching slightly as I fought against the instinct to get a closer sniff, which was relatively easy as I decided to temporarily ignore him lest instinct get the better of me. I kept my full attention on Gam, waiting to hear an explanation as I tapped a bare foot on my trailer steps in impatience.

**Kozmotis**

At the sound of knocking on his window, Pitch glanced up, immediately knowing who it was. Nobody else in Cirque of Freaks went into his quarters through Pitch's windows. He tried to ignore how his body immediately relaxed at the sight of his golden haired friend.

He easily stood up, running a hand through his inky black hair as he moved to open the window, holding a hand out to Sandy to help him through, a warm smile on his face as he temporarily forgot about his exhaustion.

**Jack**

My first thought when I saw this "Bunnymund" was, _'Oh my god, he IS a bunny.'_ The next thought I had was, _'Oh no, he's ho-'_ I had to stop myself there, because there is no way I was thinking about this at 12am. Nope, nada, shut up voice in my head, don't want to hear your rambling on the amazing timbre of his voice, _no thank you._

I was pretty sure my ears turned a little pink, though. There was a perfectly logical explanation for that! It was cold outside, it was night time, and there was a man with a body like a Greek god's standing in the doorway with only a pair of basketball shorts. Yes. Perfectly logical.

Hoo, boy. This was not going to end well.

"What's up with the kid?" The clown scratched his head(hidden somewhere in that mess of black hair) in mild bemusement. "Well, I believe this motherfucker's gonna be joining us all permanently pretty fuckin' soon, and I was just showin' him around. Wondered if you'd be up for showin' him the ropes and all that." He shrugged, shuffled his feet in his dark purple shoes. "Anyways, I've gotta get back to my respite block and get my motherfuckin' snooze on. See you all later!" Without waiting for an answer, the clown slapped me on the back with a wide grin and a _honk_, then slouched quickly off into the darkness between the tents.

I was left standing outside Bunnymund's house-on-wheels thing (which was not quite a trailer) with a somewhat confused expression, very confused emotions(he was attractive, but kind of a douche), and not enough clothes for these chilly temperatures.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked, shivering a little. Normally the cold didn't bother me, but tonight seemed to be one of the exceptions. Oh, joy. I explained, "It's cold out here, and I don't think I've been assigned a place yet." My face reddened slightly from annoyance, and I added,"I'm not a kid, by the way."

**Sanderson**

A sheepish smile and a blush crept across Sandy's face as he wiggled through the window frame, taking Pitch's proffered hand. As soon as he was through, he straightened his robes and drifted down to the floor like he weighed less than a feather. 'Thank you,' he signed, the blush gone but the smile still there. The illusionist continued, 'I saw you were doing paperwork, and I came to offer you my... help.'

He trotted over to the chair on the other side of the desk and sat down, wiggling a little to get comfortable. Usually he was a very confident and somewhat mischievous person, but when he was around Pitch, that sort of all fell away, replaced by stupid, frustrating shyness. Nevertheless, he tried his best to act like he normally did. 'Would you like my assistance? Paperwork can be very dull, I know.'

**Aster**

So he was gonna be part of the Cirque of Freaks. At this note of information, I took a better look at him. He was cute, I'd admit that willingly. But, I scrunched up my brow, lost in thought, he was just a kid. A sigh left my lips, too bad.

His question startled me, and I suddenly realized how cold it was outside. "Crikey, where 'ave my manners gone?" I muttered to myself, stepping back to allow the kid in. Of course he didn't have his own trailer yet. Things at Cirque of Freaks was quite different than any other circus. Any rookie would get a mentor and be stuck with them until they proved their worthiness. Only then would Pitch buy the kid his own trailer.

Of course Gamzee would leave the kid with him, fucking clown.

"Ya sure look like a kid" I said, closing the door behind him. Wasn't like I wanted that freezing night air inside my warm trailer or anything. I ran a hand through my hair as I stared at my couch, realization dawning on me.

"Well sh*t" I turned to look at the kid, even though he seemed to insist he wasn't one, and gave him an apologizing look. "Sorry kid, I sleep on the couch, there's no real bed in here. I thought it was useless at the time, I'll see ta getting you a bed tomorrow" I explained, rubbing the back of my neck in what I swore wasn't nervousness at the thought of sleeping next to this kid, this incredibly too-cute-for-his-own-good kid.

"Hope ya don't mind sharing," I mumbled, staring around my trailer, "or, if you'd rather, I can sleep on the floor" I added in with a careless shrug.

**Pitch**

He pretended he didn't feel his heart flutter and Sandy's smile and demeanor. He pretended he didn't find the shorter man absolutely adorable. He pretended he wasn't lying to himself.

"Your help is always appreciated Sanderson." Pitch said kindly, something he only did around Sandy because Sandy was Sandy and Pitch just seemed to treat him different and that was okay with him.

He took his original seat once more, trying to ignore how close Sandy was because how could Sandy love a guy like Kozmotis? He shook his head at the sudden onslaught of thoughts, eyes saddening. No, Sandy deserved far better than what Pitch could possibly offer.

"We have a new rookie," he said, trying to distract himself by flipping through the papers on his desk. "I was just going through his information, he's around seventeen, probably a run away" He ran a hand down his face, a sigh leaving him.

"But most of us are run aways already, another wouldn't make much of a difference" he said wistfully.

**Jack**

A frown settled on my face, and I grumbled, "I'll be eighteen in a couple a months. Pretty sure that counts towards me not being a kid." Hesitantly, I stepped inside, narrowly avoiding a hit from the door to my arse. I shot Bunnymund a halfhearted glare and shrugged, turning away from him to examine the rest of the trailer. It wasn't bad, I had to admit, and was actually pretty clean, even if it did have a sad lack of a bed, as he was pretty quick in pointing out.

"Nah, man," I said as he suggested they share the couch- or Bunnymund would sleep on the floor. "I've got a sleeping bag, no worries. Should be fine for a while." The backpack slung over one shoulder slid to the ground as I let go of it, and I pulled out an old black sleeping bag, sturdy but a bit worn out from its recent and constant use. "I'm Jack, by the way," I added, retrieving a dusty pillow from the bottom of the bag and fluffing it up a bit so it wouldn't be so squashed. "Jack Frost, actually. Is Bunnymund your first name, or what?"

**Sanderson**

Sandy perked up at the mention of a new recruit. 'Oh, really? It's always exciting to have new recruits. What's his name?' He leaned over the papers, peering down at them. 'Jack Frost, huh? Sounds interesting. What do you think of him?' The golden-robed man leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head.

**Aster**

I watched him, shrugging as he pulled out the sleeping bag. I flopped down on the couch, immediately deciding not to open up the pull up bed tonight, the normal couch was enough to sleep on. At the sound of his name, I couldn't help but grin. "Like the myth?" I teased, chuckling to myself.

"Nah, Bunnymund is my last name. My first name's Aster, I usually go by both my last and first names," I scratched the back of my neck in thought, "a few of my friends like calling me Bunny though" I flicked my ears for emphasis. "As you can obviously see, there's a reason for that nickname."

I stretched my arms over my head, relaxing once a few joints popped. I absentmindedly rubbed a hand over my bare chest, blinking once I realized I still didn't have a shirt on. Shrugging, I returned my attention to the kid.

"Ya want some blankets or somethin'? I've got quite a few in my closet, along with a few pillows. Neva used them myself, too much work to put i back in the closet everyday" I said, giving a light shrug.

**Pitch**

Pitch shrugged, following the younger man's example as he leaned back in his own chair, though he folded his hands over his lap, absentmindedly realizing he was still in his Ringleader's outfit as he took off his top hat, setting it on his desk.

"He seems like a good kid. Quite interesting actually" Pitch added in as an after thought, gazing at the file on his desk. "He can freeze things, it's actually pretty interesting, i haven't seen someone that could freeze things. I think he can do quite a few other things but at the moment I can't be quite sure" Pitch continued.

"I told Gamzee to send him with Aster, the rabbit could use a distraction from all his work. He works too hard, you know?" Pitch shook his head in humor, "He set up most of the tents himself, refusing help. And after that, he went to help the other performers set up. I swear, he's gonna be the death of himself one of these days" Pitch said, shaking his head as he rubbed his temple to get rid of the slight headache that had begun to build.

* * *

**I decided to end this chapter here :P. There's more but I'm saving it up for later chapters xD**

**Oh! I currently have a lot of time on my hands so if anyone wants to do a JackRabbit, QuickSand, or anything RotG related rp with me, leave a review or send me a message ;3**

_**HerHiddenSecret~~~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet another chapter xD. **

**I really enjoy doing this rp, it's a lot of fun ;D**

**I'mma start tying to keep my A/N's short. ^-^; Mostly because I'm too lazy to actually write much now a days.**

* * *

**Jack**

Rolling my eyes, I slipped into my sleeping bag, shivering at the chill still clinging to the smooth fabric. "Yeah, yeah, rub it in. Just know that I could freeze you into a Bunny-shaped popsicle at any time." I paused. "I won't, but I could."

With a sigh, I rolled over, facing towards the couch. "Yeah, that was pretty apparent when I met you. Such a pretty shade of blue," I teased, grinning. The ears were pretty cool, but it wasn't like I was going to tell him that. No way. I almost said, "Do you have a tail, too?" but I was pretty sure he _did_ have a tail, so I kept my mouth shut.

When Bunnymund- er, Aster, I guess?- asked if I wanted any blankets, I replied, "Nope, I'm good. Thanks anyways, though." After a moment, I turned so that my back was to the couch, and to Bunny(Bunny felt more right than saying his full last name, and Aster was... too formal). Soon, I could feel myself dozing off, and muttered, "Night, Bunny."

**Sanderson**

His shoulders shook with silent chuckles as he heard of the boy's power. 'How fitting,' he signed with a smile. 'I agree, Aster could use some time off. It seems like he'll have his hands full, though. Training a rookie isn't exactly easy, if my experience with your temper is anything to go off of.' Pitchiner had been Sandy's mentor when he first came to the camp, but they hadn't been teacher and pupil for very long. Sandy learned fast once he got the hang of the basics.

_'Perhaps this "Jack Frost" will help Aster not work himself too hard,'_ Sandy thought, chewing on his bottom lip. _Help him have some fun. _Shaking his head, he returned to the real world. 'What things specifically do you need help with?'

**Aster**

I rolled my eyes at the 'pretty shade of blue' part, my fur was one of my, sort-of, prides. Though, the kid only knew that I had ears and a tail. He probably didn't know just how rabbit-like I could get. He'd be seeing a lot more of the 'pretty shade of blue' fur in the future, especially since he would soon be part of the show. Though, Pitch probably wouldn't let the kid actually perform until he watched a few of the performances to know if he could actually handle his own performance.

I watched as the kid rolled over, almost dozing off, and stretched out fully on my couch, my feet hanging off the edge with my arms underneath my head. It was times like this that I cursed my tallness. That and my refusal to actually go in public to go and buy a bigger couch.

I jumped at the sound of his muttered voice _Night, Bunny_.

Dammit. Why did that kid have to be so frikkin' adorable? I felt my ears plaster themselves to my head as I brought my hands up to my face to muffle a groan of helplessness. This kid would be the death of me, I could feel it.

**Pitch**

He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. "Well, I'm mostly done with the bills. I'm just counting up the money from tonights show and dividing it everyone's pay for the month" Pitch mumbled, running a hand through his spiked hair.

He tapped his foot on the floor, grabbing a messy pile of dollar bills and splitting it up into two different, even messier, piles of cash with a tired groan. He pretended not to notice that there were still two more, undoubtedly much larger, piles of money to go through and count. not to mention splitting it up into everyone's pay and the money needed to pay all the water, electricity, food, and supply bills for the month.

**Sanderson**

He stood and hopped over to Pitchiner, then laid a hand on his knee before signing, 'I will do this. You go relax, and I will take care of it, okay?' Sandy already knew how much all of them received for their salaries, so that part should be relatively easy. The bills were just numbers. Big numbers, but numbers nonetheless. Easy as pie!

He could do it in his sleep.

* * *

**Jack**

Sunlight filtered in through grubby windows, down through the air and right onto my eyelids, bringing me into wakefulness with a sharp, bright, jolt as I rolled over into a patch of light. "Agughugrrguh," I growl-groaned, waving at the light to try and make it _go away._ Retreating back into my sleeping bag proved to be impossible, as it was currently wrapped around my legs and torso like a boa constrictor, keeping me from moving much at all. Eventually, I managed to get myself free, but by that time I was already wide awake, any thoughts of sleep banished... almost completely.

Almost.

I rubbed at my eyes with the heels of my palms, yawning expansively and stretching. It seemed to be pretty early in the morning, and Bunny wasn't awake, so I slipped outside to get some fresh air. The air was cold, and sweet-tasting as I yawned again, burning my lungs with sharp iciness. Nobody seemed to be up at this hour, the camp still, silent, and covered with a blanket of fog. Tendrils of frost curled outwards from my bare feet as I dug my toes into the grass, swirling, flowery patterns spreading like wildfire before abruptly stopping. I called to the wind, let it carry me up onto the top of the trailer so I could see a bit above the tents, though I couldn't see very far with all the mist. Sitting down on the chilly metal roof of the trailer, I sighed contentedly, hair shifting slightly in the soft breeze.

It was going to be a good day, I could tell.

**Aster**

"Fuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkkk!"

Groaning, I rubbed a hand to my head, feeling a slight bump as I rubbed my eyes tiredly. Wincing, I sat up, glaring at the couch. One minute, peaceful slumber, the next, I was on the cold floor with a bump on the side of my head. How cruel.

Standing up, I stretched, shivering slightly at the cold morning air. Yawning, I looked around noticing the kid was gone. Where'd that brumby get off to?

Deciding to worry about it after I looked half-way decent, I strode over to a small wardrobe, not really caring as I grabbed a pair of black sweats and white top. Throwing on some sandals, I ran a hand through my hair, careful not to hurt the bump on the side of my head. It wouldn't do to hurt it even worse, the slight headache and pain was bad enough.

Grabbing two apples on my way out the door, I stepped out into the chilly morning air. Noticing the fog I shrugged, not minding the weather too much. It was still quite early, as I always seeme to wake up earlier than the others, lazy butts they all wer, and the sun had only begun to rise a little while ago.

Taking a bite of one of the apples, I decided to save the other one for the kid, wherever the hell he went.

**Pitch**

A muffled groan left him as he grabbed a pillow from nearby, covering his face against the hazard that was sunlight way too early in the morning.

He'd listened to Sandy last night and immediately had gone to his room, falling asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Blinking, his head now under the covers, he wondered if leaving all that work to Sandy had been fair. After all, all the paperwork was meant for the ringleader to do, what if it was too much for the little guy?

Feeling guilty, he swore he would make it up to his golden haired friend... After a quick nap.

**Jack**

Hearing the exclamation of exasperation from within the trailer, I chuckled, certain that Bunny had rolled off the couch and hit his head or something. I stood, stretching, and popped several vertebrae and what I think might've been my hip. A jump, a skip, and a hop later, I was on the ground again, not too far from Bunny. He was right on top of the patch of icy ground I had created earlier, though he didn't seem to notice it. I reached out and plucked the unbitten apple from his hand, leaning against the trailer wall as I took a bite. Gods, that was delicious. Apples were _fantastic._ Loved 'em.

"You might want to be cautious where you step, Bunny," I said around a mouthful of sweet, glorious apple. "Ice can be pretty tricky, so be careful you don't slip." Taking another bite, I asked, "What's on the schedule for today?" I assumed there would be an introduction to the other staff and all, and maybe... an audition? That'd be great! To finally show what I could do without being treated like a freak of nature and shunned would be amazing, and I could almost feel myself beginning to buzz inside with excitement.

**Sanderson**

Sandy woke with a soft snort next to a pile of paperwork, all of it pored over and filled out, the carpet's pattern imprinted on his cheek. It took him a moment to remember where he was, but he smiled when he recognized his surroundings as Pitch's abode. He looked around at the mounds of paperwork surrounding him. There didn't seem to be any incomplete papers left, which was good, because it left Pitch with nothing to stress over. Although, knowing Pitch, he'd find a way. Sandy shook his head and sighed fondly.

How was Pitchiner doing, anyways? Sandy poked his head through the door into the other man's bedroom to see him sleeping peacefully and smiled wider. Making sure the other was completely out, Sandy left a small chrysanthemum illusion for Pitch on the pillow beside him, a symbol for 'secret admirer', and left quietly.

* * *

**So... Yeah, hope you liked it ;3 It's short and all but, mehhhhh xD.  
**

**Leave a review? .3. I'll love you forever... Unless you're _MessengerAngel_... You already have my love Honeybooboo, don't be greedy xD.  
**

**Erm, I don't know how long it'll be until the next chapter but I felt it was necessary to post this up tonight xP  
**

_**HerHiddenSecret~~~**_


End file.
